Eli
Eli is a Fanon character Bio Eli is gold elephant with white tusks. Eli is shown to be clumsy character, tending to often trip a lot, mainly when he's carrying heavy items. Eli also seen to be one of the stronger tree friends, able to do heavy lifting on his own, and lucky of other characters he has good judgement of his strength. Eli has has an immense fear of mice and other rodents, and may run away or even faint when he spots one. His fear effects him with any rodent, no matter if their an small normal one and a tree friend. Also when Eli is sent running in fear from rodents, he runs wildly and doesn't pay attention to where it is he's heading, leading to danger. Eli is also seen working many jobs around town, but is typically seen working as a firefighter along with Showers, who he happens to be good friends with. Eli also likes water sports as seen in Pier Factor where he is water skiing. Most of his deaths either involve impalement or getting crushed. Episode Roles Starring #Pachyderm Your Bags #Bruise Cruise #Five Alarm Fyre #You Camp Handle It #Eli's Workout Smoochie #The Best Party #Another One Bites the Tusk #The Junk in My Trunk #Ebony and Ivory Tusks Featuring #Weather or Not #Garage Fail #Ware Are We? #April Pools #Pier Factor #Trash Talk #Let It Sink In #Out Of Site #Dome Not Disturb #Another Breakdown Episode #The Big Three Oh! #Re-Tired #Gift it Your All Appearing #Monumental Trouble #Some Hate it Hot #Make Yourself at Home Deaths #Pachyderm Your Bags: Cracks his skull on a piece of rubble. #Bruise Cruise: Crushed by an anchor. #Weather or Not: Drowns #Monumental Trouble: Falls of the Leaning Tower of Pisa. #Garage Fail: Cut in half by a fire hose. #Five Alarm Fyre: Crushed by building #Ware Are We?: Crushed by a box #April Pools: Impaled on a umbrella #Pier Factor: Burns to death. #You Camp Handle It: Killed in a explosion. #Eli's Workout Smoochie: Flattened by treadmill, crushed by dumbbells, smashed into side of screen. #Trash Talk: Impaled on metal pole. #Let It Sink In: Impaled on a flag pole. #Out Of Site: falls into a cement mixer. #The Best Party: Burns to death. #Dome Not Disturb: Hit by a truck. #Another Breakdown Episode: Either killed when his face is shredded by the fan belt or in the explosion. #The Big Three Oh!: Killed by a bomb. #Another One Bites the Tusk: Flattened by tire. #Some Hate if Hot: Breaks head from slipping over a frozen puddle. #Make Yourself at Home: Head explodes. #The Junk in My Trunk: Frozen then spashed to bits. #Gift it Your All: Shredded by pencil sharpener. Trivia *He is the first elephant in HTF form. *His survival rate is incredibly low, at 5.45%, only surviving one of his 23 episode appearences. *Eli once lacked tusks but now has them. Category:Fan Characters Category:Elephants Category:Gold Characters Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Season 18 Introductions Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive